Pie Is The Key To Friendship
by 221bdeductions
Summary: Gabriel has moved into the bunker with Sam and Dean but, Dean isn't too happy with it. How can he be expected to trust a trickster? Sam asked Gabriel to try to get along and he couldn't say no. That "For me?" Line is a bitch. Of coarse, he is still the trickster and predictable isn't in the job description. Set after Tricks Are All in the Mind Kiddo but can be read alone.


Hey guys! This is a continuation of my last story, Tricks Are All in the Mind Kiddo but, it can be read alone. At the end of that story I asked all my amazing reviewers to vote on what I should do next this option won so here it is. Life in the bunker. This is a one shot that might be a two shot if it gets a good response so please let me know what you think.

...

"Rise and shine kiddo! It's a beautiful day and all that." Sam woke to the same sight that had greeted him every morning for almost a week. Gabriel bored out of his mind, waiting impatiently waiting for him to wake up. Turns out there is a downside to not having to sleep. Of course being predictable wasn't Gabriel's thing so not much else remained constant. Sam had once woken up to Gabriel making it rain chocolate from the ceiling, playing with a dog that now roamed the bunker, and once practicing with his angel blade, moving like reality had hit the fast forward button. Sam sat up and gave Gabriel a tired smile. "Come on sleeping beauty! It is the very reasonable time of 9 AM and you are the last one up. Your inner moose has hibernated enough!" Gabriel said as the heat of the moment started to play quietly from seemingly nowhere.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Turn that off. Why didn't you just talk to Dean while I was asleep?" Gabriel gave him a looked that clearly asked, _Are you freakin' serious right now? _Sam sighed. Things were tense with him and Dean at the moment. Dean was upset that Sam had let Gabriel into the bunker. He couldn't bring himself to trust the same person that had killed him multiple times and stated, "Sam, trusting a trickster is just plain stupid." Sam stood his ground with the signature Winchester stubbornness. Gabriel didn't seem to mind at all. He had made himself right at home in the bunker. In fact, he seemed to play with the tension as if testing just how far he could bend it before it snapped. Switching the beer with chocolate milk when Dean went to grab one, flying around the bunker and appearing in random places. Needless to say, he was not being helpful.

"I know you two don't get along." Sam stated. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "But.." Sam continued. "Can you please try? Come on Gabe. Please?" He looked at Gabriel with big, pleading, puppy dog eyes. After a moment he threw in his last shot. "For me?"

Gabriel backed away with his hands thrown out dramatically. "Woah! Too much Sam. You're going to make me puke up a rainbow. Now, let's exit the notebook please." Sam nodded and averted his eyes. Gabriel sighed and thought, _Well damn._ He couldn't really say no to Sam in good conscious "I'll try Sam." With that he flew and to Sam's eyes disappeared faster than the time it took any human to blink. It would have been as if he was never there at all, if not for the effect of his words which played out in Sam's small smile. Sam wasn't quite sure whether to be relieved or worried. He could never tell with Gabriel but, Gabe said he would try.

Later that day, Sam and Dean went on a hunt simple salt and burn. Well... It was simple until the ghost started throwing things and scratched 'Baby'. Dean spent almost 20 minutes circling the car and teaching Sam some more interesting vocabulary that would put Bobby to shame. Sam and Dean had finished the hunt with only minor injuries. Scrapes and bruises nothing new. As they approached the bunker, Sam saw Gabriel waiting outside and smiled. Dean rolled his eyes and muttered something about middle school and crushes. When Dean parked the impala Gabriel walked right up to Sam and touched his forehead. Sam felt all the minor discomfort from his scrapes and bruises disappear like the feeling of itchy dirt being washed away by soothing water. Gabriel let his hand linger for a few seconds longer and then turned to look at Dean. "You're welcome." is all he said before flying inside.

Dean looked at Sam who shrugged. Then, he turned to look at his baby and ran over feeling the places that had once been fresh scratches, now smooth. "Well I'll be damned." He said and smiled. Sam crossed his arms smugly. Dean rolled his eyes in response. "Shut up bitch." "Didn't say anything jerk." "But you were thinking it! I can see it written all over your bitchface." Dean said as he opened the door and stopped. Sam looked over his shoulder and gasped. "Sam." Dean said in disbelief. "Am I dreaming or is the bunker turned into pie heaven?" Sam shook his head. "I think this is real." Every available surface in their entire home was covered in pie. Pie of every flavor imaginable. Some pies were even stacked on other pies. ACDC played loudly. Dean ran into the bunker. "This is beautiful." He jumped when Gabriel appeared right next to him. "Glad you like it Deano." "You did this?" Dean asked as he looked around the bunker. "Yup. Why do you look so surprised? Dean I'm wounded." Gabriel answered.

Dean looked at Sam and stated. "We're keeping him." Sam laughed. "Good." Gabriel flew over to stand right next to Sam and took his hand. They both watch Dean as he sampled different pies. "So Sam, am I trying hard enough yet?" Sam nodded and smiled. "You have to clean this up." He stated. Gabriel laughed. "Fine but one condition." He stood on his tiptoes and kissed Sam. Just like the first time the world seemed to exploded, but this time it was in a good way.


End file.
